


Кто знал, что большие бесстрашные альфы такие беспомощные?

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Feels, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Military Background, References to Knotting, Scarves, Strike Team, Timeline What Timeline, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, omega Brock, swamps
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок и альфы, которым нужен Брок.





	Кто знал, что большие бесстрашные альфы такие беспомощные?

**Author's Note:**

> Я в общем в шоке, что есть такой тег, но на самом деле я ему рада, потому что временная линия тоже для слабаков, как и диалоги ~_~

Брок растерянно смотрит на Джека. Он понятия не имеет, что делают альфы, чтобы найти партнёра для гона: у них с Джеком никогда не было никого кроме друг друга, с самого знакомства на базе, когда Брок был едва выпустившимся зеленым новобранцем, только отпраздновавшим двадцать второй день рождения.

Да, его сестре отец нанимал альфу через какое-то агентство, но Брок не знает, работает ли система в обратную сторону. Вполне возможно, что даже есть какое-нибудь приложение вроде той фигни, на которую молится Вестфол, находя себе наивных партнеров, не предполагающих, кто скрывается на другой стороне телефона. Но посылать Роджерса к Вестфолу явно не стоит — тот и так сидит красный как варёный рак, пряча глаза и дыша через раз. Брок только теперь осознал, насколько Капитан возмутительно юн. Ему же, наверное, едва больше, чем когда Брок попал в ту переделку, когда он...

Брок не может вспомнить. Что-то очень серьезное произошло в тот год. Кажется... Кажется, в двадцать шесть он впервые привел Джека к бабушке. Потому что... они не могли приехать раньше, пусть и были давно и прочно повязаны. Да. Так и было. Броку почти сорок и ему почему-то крайне неуютно в присутствии юного, но опасного альфы, однако искренняя растерянность сделала того человечнее, доступнее. Огромный мужик минут пять извинялся, заикаясь, признавшись, что ему нужна помощь в крайне деликатном вопросе.

Брок не имеет ничего против него, это просто какой-то странный инстинктивный страх, который он в состоянии спрятать. Они обсуждают варианты, и у Брока на языке вертится желание предложить Роджерсу супрессанты, раз альфе так сложно найти партнёра. (Брок посоветовал ему пойти в ближайший бар и снять там футболку. Роджерс стал такого интенсивно красного цвета, что за него стало страшно, как бы он не лопнул от смущения прямо в их гостиной.)

Дело даже не в том, что для супер-солдата нет таблеток подходящей мощи. Есть. Чем-то же им надо держать под контролем Зимнего Солдата. Дело в том, как преподнести Капитану Америке информацию, откуда у них супер-солдатские супресcанты...

Стив теребит в руках край рубашки, и у него настолько растерянный вид, что у Брока чешутся руки погладить его по голове. Они с Зимним составили бы идеальную пару в плане вызывания в нем материнских инстинктов. Он от греха прячет ладони под бедра, чтобы не потянуться к светлым вихрам, чтобы привести в порядок растрепанную прическу.

К счастью, Джек перебивает сумбурный поток мыслей Брока, благоразумно предлагая Роджерсу обратиться в медицинский отдел, где есть комнаты семейного пребывания и наверняка организована служба помощи одиноким солдатам, которые по каким-то причинам не могут принимать супрессанты. Брок облегченно вздыхает одновременно с Роджерсом, они переглядываются и немного растерянно смеются. Тот выглядит так, будто хочет спросить о чем-то ещё, но так и не решается.

Он уходит, и Джек тут же достает телефон. Доложить о ситуации, понимает Брок. Капитана Америку будет ждать максимально устраивающая Гидру омега. Брок вздыхает, в очередной раз ловя себя на мысли, что тщательно скрываемая беспомощность альф в жизненно важных вопросах приводит их к совершенно невообразимым обстоятельствам. Жалко, что Зимний не омега, они бы так славно разрулили сложившуюся ситуацию...

*

Под ногами хлюпает болото, мерзко так хлюпает, почавкивая, с причмокиванием, каждый раз, когда Брок поднимает ногу и делает шаг вперед. Ему кажется, что болото — живая тварь, которая буквально облизывается, когда он опускает правую ногу перед левой, чувствуя, как подошва ботинка уходит в густую жижу. Он бы не стал себя относить к особо вкусным блюдам, даже условно съедобным, но кто знает эти ожившие болота — может, им как раз нравятся перемазанные грязью, пропотевшие и окровавленные омеги, шатающиеся под тяжестью бессознательных альф? Или беты, если уж говорить обо всем отряде.

Разумеется, никто не стал сгружать неподъемную тушу Андерсона Мерсье, его, беспрерывно ворча, тащит на закорках Вестфол. Мерсье достались три винтовки и живое плечо Зимнего, под тяжестью металлического гнется Конверс. Брок думает, что отряду надо больше бет. С одной стороны, привычная группа из двух альф, двух омег и двух бет не раз отлично показывала себя на заданиях. Тем более когда их отправляли сопровождать Зимнего. С другой стороны, бет надо больше. Точка.

Брок сплевывает скопившуюся во рту соленую слюну с медным привкусом, поправляет бессознательное тело Джека, гнущее его к земле, осторожно проверяет пульс. Пульс есть. Брок жмурится, чтобы прогнать пляшущие перед глазами черные точки, мотает головой и продолжает идти дальше. Ползти, чего уж там. Нет, он, конечно, мужик крепкий, тренированный, в полном расцвете сил, тридцать лет, все дела, но Джеку стоит похудеть. Определенно. Потому что природное сложение омеги не позволяет Броку докачаться до такой степени, чтобы без усилий таскать альфу на закорках. По болоту. После двухчасового заплыва по сточному каналу. После забега по вражеской базе с перестрелками и драками. После тайного проникновения на эту базу через заброшенную ракетную шахту. (Им сказали, что шахта была заброшенной. Вроде бы даже не соврали). В общем, день был очень насыщенным.

Брок мотает головой. Им надо сделать перерыв и поесть самим, пока они не рухнули без сил, но проклятому болоту конца края не видно, а останавливаться слишком опасно. Вряд ли их сумеют отследить — Брок уже чувствует, что сроднился с жижей и цветом, и запахом, и скоро вообще просто влипнет в нее и там и останется. Но, честно говоря, родственник из болота хреновый. Поэтому Брок с влажным чавкающим звуком поднимает левую ногу и с пошлым хлюпом ставит перед правой.

Если бы у них в отряде было больше бет, им бы было проще тащить вырубленных каким-то непонятным газом альф. Отряды Страйка обычно формируются из альф. По большей части. Иногда к ним затесываются повязанные с ними омеги, при наличии исключительных навыков — беты. (Исключительным навыком Вестфола в файле почему-то указана докторская степень в радиотехнике и микроэлектронике, а не запредельное мудачество.) Отряд Джека, так получилось, — сборная солянка. Только это их сегодня и спасло. Потому что вряд ли пара омег или пара бет смогли бы вытащить на себе всех альф, рухнувших как подкошенные на пути к выходу.

Брок знает, что наплевал бы и на Зимнего, и на задание, если бы они не успели его выполнить до того ужасного момента, когда в коридор сизыми клубами из-под потолка повалил газ, и Джек, несмотря на надетые на всех шлемы с фильтрами, сначала пошатнулся, потом, как в замедленной съемке, осел на колени и рухнул бы лицом в бетонный пол, если бы Брок не успел подхватить его, тут же распластавшись под тяжелым телом.

Если бы там не было никого, кроме Брока и отряда альф, он бы зубами вцепился в плечо Джека и вытащил его одного. Хоть по потолку, хоть под полом, бросив остальных и не пожалев об этом ни разу. Но им повезло, что они смогли поделить альф между собой. Зимний продержался на минуту дольше, чем Джек с Андерсоном, пробив им дорогу через стену в коллектор, пока Мерсье отстреливалась от их преследователей, а Конверс с Вестфолом помогали Броку затаскивать альф в пролом.

Броку казалось, что у него заложило уши еще до того, как они взорвали за собой участок тоннеля, которым прорывались на свободу с подземной базы какой-то европейской компании, проводившей исследования над феромонами. Видимо, исследования у них были успешными, для этого не надо было доставать планшеты и изучать выкраденные данные. Достаточно было кинуть взгляд на белое лицо Джека, висевшего у него на плечах. Брок не смог проверить его пульс, не смог заставить себя прижаться к груди альфы, слишком боясь ничего не услышать. В ушах грохало бешено колотящееся сердце. Такой страх, густо замешанный на собственном бессилии, Брок испытывал только в пустыне. Тогда он боялся альф. Сейчас он боялся _за_ альф. За одного конкретного, но на самом деле он очень надеялся, что в добытой ими информации будет способ отменить действие газа и спасти всех их.

Брок шагает, пошатываясь, левая нога перед правой, правая перед левой. В темноте болото похоже на раскинувшуюся жирную тварь, которая довольно чавкает, поедая их, пока они этого не видят. Свет фонарика на винтовке Мерсье иногда выхватывает металлическую руку Зимнего. Тот не приходил в сознание, но, когда они вытащили его из воды, пластины на его руке несколько раз поднимались поперек и шуршали, стряхивая грязь и воду. Тусклый металл — единственное, что выглядит чужеродным, еще не пожеванным болотом. Брок цепляется за эти пятна света, продолжая периодически щупать пульс в запястье Джека, и двигается на бубнеж Вестфолла. _Чвак. Чвак. Чвак._ Левая перед правой. Правая перед левой.

*

Брок ненавидит шарфы. Он не знает, почему. Если бы Джек притащил его за шкирку к терапевту, а тот попытался бы вытащить из Брока какую-нибудь древнюю детскую травму, то у него ничего бы не вышло. Потому что Брок в детстве не стал жертвой отчаянно колючего, идиотски розового чудовища с помпонами или кисточками, как у его племянницы. Он не знает, зачем живущей во Флориде Бри это розовое безобразие, разве что как часть наследия семейства Рамлоу, падкого на розовую шерсть, однако это не повод издеваться над детьми. И над Броком.

Любая миссия в Канаде означает, что Брок пакует с собой пару водолазок с высоким горлом, и этого достаточно. Он не пятилетний карапуз, чтобы заматываться в шарфы. Даже подаренные Джеком. Даже черные. Даже без кисточек. Брок каждый раз разрывается от желания сделать альфе приятное, взяв очередной подарок, и отстоять свое нежелание укрывать лицо и шею куском ткани. Даже не шерстяной.

Он не ребенок. Шарф может зацепиться за колеса машины. Он видел по телевизору. Или в интернете. Кто-то так умер. Еще шарфом можно задушить. Очень качественно, до смерти. Брок знает с десяток способов убить шарфом. Разумеется, он не перечисляет их альфе, который не оставляет попыток укутать его. Брок не знает, почему Джеку так важно держать его в тепле. Он не мерзнет. У него в венах течет горячая итальянская кровь. Да, не без примеси, но никто ничего не докажет.

Шарфы похожи на кусок ткани, которым он пытается задушиться в редких ночных кошмарах, что приходят порой после тяжелой миссии. Почему-то только после такой, где никакого холода нет и в помине. Брок не знает, с чем это связано. Он отмахивается от этих снов. Эту причину он тем более не озвучивает Джеку. Альфа стоически переносит его нежелание одеваться соответственно погоде, но Брок готов поклясться, что у того подрагивают руки в карманах, когда он с какой-то непонятной беспомощностью смотрит на открытое горло Брока. На горло в водолазке, между прочим, а не полностью открытое.

К тому же, Брок очень выгодно выглядит в водолазках. Они обтягивают его торс, подчеркивают мышцы, обрисовывают бусины сосков, когда после задания можно снять бронежилет в ожидании самолета и посидеть, вроде бы ничего такого не делая, просто чуть откинувшись на расставленные руки и выпятив грудь, чтобы Джек облизывал ее взглядом потерявших зелень глаз, темных от заполняющего его желания. Броку нравится, когда Джек смотрит на него так, словно уже сорвал с него и водолазку, и тактические штаны, и плотное теплое белье, и Брок разлегся перед ним, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги, приглашающе открывшись в ожидании толстого члена и узла.

Брок подозревает, что в половине случаев проецирует на альфу собственную похоть. Что поделать, Джек слишком горяч, чтобы можно было удержаться от фантазий. Плечи Джека, руки Джека, широкая грудь, крепкие бедра, бесконечно длинные ноги, сильная спина, Брок может без конца перебирать и перечислять все, что ему нравится в Джеке. Толстый, длинный член, зеленые как яд глаза, твердая задница, мягкая борода, вкусные до одури губы и умелый жадный язык. Брок словно все время находится в состоянии два-часа-перед-течкой, когда крыша еще не едет от необходимости лечь под альфу, но альфа этот уже занимает все мысли.

Особенно когда смотрит на Брока с затаенной улыбкой, которую видно только в краешке подрагивающих губ и в едва прищуренных глазах — словно он задумал что-то, что Броку не понравится, но тем не менее он это примет и полюбит. Джек мастер отыскивать такие вещи. Брок не знает, как он это делает, и никогда не может подготовиться заранее.

Они ждут, когда закончится погрузка в самолет, и в них никто не стреляет, и они просто дышат морозным воздухом, и от Джека исходит волна жара, и Брок, может быть, немного тянется к нему, стараясь незаметно окунуться в тепло альфы, когда тот вдруг одной рукой разворачивает Брока к себе, а второй достает из кармана очередной шарф. Брок вздыхает. Шарф зеленый, как глаза Джека, и это уже удар ниже пояса. Длинный, такой длинный, что Джек обматывает его шею два раза, оставив концы лежать по бокам от молнии куртки. Брок стоит, закусив губу и прислушиваясь к себе. Он не любит шарфы. Они слишком бесполезны и слишком опасны. Он поднимает взгляд на альфу, так и не придумав, что сказать. Джек дергает краешком рта, словно пытаясь сдержать улыбку, протягивает руки к концам шарфа и тянет Брока за них на себя, глубоко и крепко целуя на глазах у всего отряда и экипажа самолета и персонала аэродрома, и Брок в таком шоке, что распахивает рот, пропуская язык альфы к нежной изнанке. Джек трогает его зубы с внутренней стороны, лижет нижнюю губу и отстраняется, отпускает шарф, разглаживает концы и с невозмутимым видом отправляется к самолету.

Брок... омега, солдат, без детей, на супрессантах, покрытый шрамами, с тяжелой мускулатурой, соответствующей его безумной жизни. Брок знает, как на него порой смотрят тонкие, ухоженные омеги, с нежной шелковой кожей, с тонкими ручками и ножками, как вот та стюардесса, упакованная в узкую юбку, выглядывающую из-под края шерстяного пальто, в сапожках и перчаточках, в шарфе, по цвету подходящему ее сумочке. Эта выглаженная сучка смотрит на Джека, словно готова лечь прямо здесь под него, не на пол, нет, на пилотское кресло, чтобы темная кожа красиво оттеняла ее свежесть и юность. Брок не любит, когда на него смотрят, словно он не имеет права на своего альфу. Брок не любит, когда альфа заявляет на него свои права. Брок не любит свою сумасшедшую природу, которая требует подтверждения любви альфы при каждом удобном и неудобном случае.

Брок рассеянно поглаживает концы шарфа, думая, стоит ли завязать его, чтобы не зацепиться за что-нибудь, чтобы никто не попытался его придушить этим шарфом... Или оставить свободно висящими, чтобы Джек еще раз, не спрашивая, не предупреждая, притянул его к себе и поцеловал на глазах у всех, чтобы все видели, что его шарф идеально подходит к глазам его альфы, коварного засранца, всегда находящего способ заставить Брока делать так, как хочет его альфа. Как хочет его Джек.

*

Брок разглядывает довольную физиономию Роджерса, которого не было видно в зале пару недель. Все вокруг шептались, что супер-солдата отправили на секретную миссию, потому что он исчез без единого слова, и вроде бы даже с ним была Черная Вдова, и кто-то слышал, что где-то на юге Канады или на севере Турции что-то гремело и взрывалось, и сам Старк опровергал свое участие в последних конфликтах, но они-то точно знают, что Мстители опять спасали мир, и как же замечательно Капитан Америка смотрится в новенькой форме, когда занят этим самым спасением!

Брок хмыкает, не участвуя в обсуждениях и покрикивая на новобранцев, гоняя их по полосе препятствий. Роджерс бегает со всеми, не забившись по привычке в угол с грушами, и сияет, как начищенная медная пуговица, и с легкостью прыгает по стенам, словно в ботинках у него пружины, а то и репульсоры, прикрученные самим Старком. _Альфы_. Стоит потрахаться, и мир полон для них счастья, добра и радужных единорогов.

Броку любопытно, кого подложили под Капитана, и как бедная омега пережила супер-солдатский гон, и была ли она одна, и если нет — то сколько их потребовалось, чтобы Роджерс перестал выглядеть как скалой раздавленным. Он находит глазами Джека, подтягивающегося на турнике возле дальней стены и забывает про Капитана Америку, и про новобранцев, и про Гидру. Когда Джек поднимает на турнике свое тело вверх, его футболка задирается, открывая над самым поясом спортивных штанов оставленный там накануне Броком след зубов. Брок облизывается, вспоминая вкус горячей кожи во рту. Джек кончил, как только он его укусил, и Броку досталось все его семя, которое он тщательно слизывал с дрожавшего живота, сжимая в руках пульсировавший узел. Джек тоже светится как Роджерс. _Альфы_.

*

Брок не помнит, как они добрались до сухой земли. Он осознает, что в какой-то момент это должно было произойти, потому что он сидит на сухом и твердом, и Джек лежит головой у него на коленях, и дышит слабо и поверхностно, и не приходит в себя, и Мерсье сидит, привалившись спиной к стволу хлипкого деревца, и Вестфол колдует над приемником, и Конверс проверяет Андерсона, и прислушивается к дыханию Джека, и меняет повязку на простреленном бедре Брока, и тот не реагирует, потому что он не помнит, когда его подстрелили или когда ему накладывали повязку в первый раз. Он сжимает в руке холодные пальцы Джека и наслаждается тем, что больше не слышит чавканья. Он уверен, что его плечи стали похожи на один сплошной синяк, но это не беда, Джек разомнет их с маслом, и даст ему быть сверху, и будет гладить его по бедрам, пока Брок будет сидеть на его узле, наслаждаясь покалывающими промежность жесткими волосками в паху Джека, и они будут тихо смеяться, потому что Джек всегда заставляет его смеяться...

Брок вздрагивает от затрещины, и, судя по горящим щекам, она не была первой. Мерсье трясет рукой, пока Конверс светит ему в глаза фонариком, проверяя реакцию зрачков. Он просто задремал, он уверен, что он просто задремал. Он не отвечает на их вопросы, резко наклоняясь проверить дыхание Джека, потому что выпустил его руку, когда... задремал. Джек дышит. Его ресницы едва дрожат, и его кожа уже не такая белая, как в самом начале, и его сердце стучит увереннее. Брок выдыхает с облегчением и только после этого выпрямляется и прислушивается к тому, что происходит вокруг. Конверс качает головой и отодвигается от него с пустым шприцем. Брок не помнит, как ему делали укол, не чувствует боли. Это не важно. Джек будет в порядке. Если у него что-то будет болеть, Джек поцелует, и все пройдет. Так было всегда. Брок находит руку альфы и снова сжимает.

Он чувствует какое-то движение справа, по другую сторону от себя, там, где лежал Зимний. Броку на мгновение становится стыдно. Он готов был бросить всех ради Джека и почти забыл о существовании других раненых вокруг. Над болотом сереет небо, показывая, что до рассвета остались считанные минуты и они сумели пережить эту ночь. Брок всматривается в тело, накануне лежавшее пластом, и понимает, что Зимний повернулся на бок, и его рвет. Конверс уже спешит к нему с водой. Брок внимательно запоминает, осознавая, что Джека ждет то же самое. Он перебирает темные, грязные пряди на голове альфы, и смотрит, как Конверс помогает Зимнему напиться, как Вестфол усаживается с винтовкой у дерева на место Мерсье, как вторая омега проверяет лоб Андерсона. Они все выберутся. Они вернутся домой, и Брок будет придерживать волосы Джека, когда того будет рвать, и помогать ему поворачиваться, и поить водой, потому что альфы на самом деле беспомощные, такие беспомощные, кто-то должен ухаживать за ними, кто-то обязательно должен быть с ними рядом.

Брок наклоняется над альфой, закрывая собой ото всего мира, и отключается, не замечая, как подрагивают пальцы Джека в его руке, не слыша бьющих по воздуху лопастей подлетающего вертолета.

*

Они отличная пара. Идеальная пара. Альфа, который едва способен повернуться в постели без посторонней помощи, требующий, чтобы омега лежал рядом с ним и не двигался, и омега с простреленным бедром, который скачет на костылях по палате в попытке добыть своему альфе одеяло, воду, шоколад и валерьянку, чтобы он не нервничал от того, что Брок не в состоянии лежать и не двигаться. Нет, на самом деле один способ есть. Джек дожидается, когда Брок в очередной раз оказывается у него под боком с журналом, перекатывается, собрав все имеющиеся у него силы, и придавливает гиперактивного партнера к кровати всей своей тяжестью. Брок охает и смеется, смеется, откладывая журнал, смеется, возясь под Джеком в поиске удобного положения, смеется, водя губами по виску и губам и закрывшимся от усталости глазам. Брок смеется, и это единственное, что имеет значение.


End file.
